Wereling: Losing the will
by Stephen Typhcry
Summary: Kate Folan has fought a battle with her inner Demon for the majority of her life, but now it seems like that demon is sick of waiting. It wants out and she doens't know if she can keep it in much longer. Can Tom save her or will he give her over to nature


Losing the will

A Fanfic to Wereling by Stephen Cole

Fanfic writer: Stephen Typhcry

All characters mentioned in this Fanfic belong to Stephen Cole and razor bill publications.

Chapter one: The inner struggle.

A young woman is running through the woods, making much noise as she runs. She can hear it closing in, the beast that is chasing after her. The wolf smells the girls flesh, her sweat. Savouring the smell as the hunt drags out. The only problem, at least for the girl on the run, is that the wolf is getting bored of the pursuit. She wants to take this girl down here and now.

The girl doubles her pace, she senses the wolf's frustration and there is no denying that she will be caught unless she does something, FAST!

The young woman darts about the trees, as if try to out manoeuvre the wolf so it wears it down faster.

The wolf takes no notice.

She has hunted this girl before.

She knows where she is heading.

The girl turns past an old oak only to be slammed to the floor by a bounding pelt and four powerful paws. The girl is sweating, intensely now. The wolf had never got her to the floor before. She was scared to her wits end, and the wolf basked in the scent that rose from this pathetic human below her.

The human girl looked up, adrenalin refusing to give her strength to push the wolf off, her body refusing to wiggle out from beneath it. She was trapped in every sense of the word and there was nothing she could do.

The wolf looked down at the mass beneath its paws. The girl looked up to make eye contact with the wolf. They both knew the hunt wasn't over until one of them caved in and, for once, it was the humans turn to feel the push towards defeat. The wolf lowered its muzzle to the girls' ear and lowly growled. The girl didn't know how, but she understood what the beast had said. It growled "I'll be part of you soon, Kate Folan, and you will give into me. You just wait."

Kate sat bolt upright in her bed. It had been strange waking up in familiar settings after a long time of being on the run. Her room around her was very dark, with a mirror on the dresser with a picture in front of it. She got up and stared at the Polaroid sitting there. The picture of a boy she once fancied and the fool that had died at her mother's tooth lined muzzle. The memory was so clear that it felt like it had happened yesterday and yet a thousand weeks ago.

It had been six weeks since she and her travelling companion, a Wereling called Tom Anderson, took down a huge plot to resurrect the world's first werewolf and to bring "wolf time" to light. The fight had cost her her mother, father and some good friends, but she decided to leave that in the past and get on with her life. If only it were that easy.

She pulled her attention away from the dresser and to the sky outside. It was no wonder that she had such a horrific nightmare, the moon was full. It seemed to Kate that most of her bad dreams came in and around a full moon, much like another cycle in her body. Kate cursed under her breath and flipped a finger to the sky above. She had a look at the digital clock on the computer she had kept running. It was four in the morning. Noone she could talk to would be up at this hour. Adam Blood, a good friend of Kate's, would be half-way in a sound sleep, most likely dreaming about her Stacy Stein knowing him. Stacy would probably be asleep too. Apparently, her work hours were long and she usually hit the sack around ten. There was Chung but the idea of calling a wolf, especially one who had lost his way, was a little off-putting. Then there was Tom.

He had gone home after the whole Chicago fiasco, but not after having been called in to the police station first. The FBI had interviened and said that Tom was no longer a suspect, thanks to her dad's letter. He did have to go see Jicaque on a ragular basis for treatment, but that required Jicaque himself to station himself close to Tom's home, whilst tending to other newly turned werewolves.

A few weeks back, Kate had nearly confessed that she loved Tom, but he told her he knew anyway. Kate had wanted to take him there and then, but said it would be best if they were to stay apart, at least until Tom was cured. Just the thought of him made her slide her hand past her panties. She wanted to enjoy being with Tom in a new way, but the closest thing she could do was service herself. She began to rub her fingers between her legs, feeling small bursts of pleasure as she did it. She felt the folds of her vagina open ever so slightly and felt the wet, sticky and all so familiar warmth perferate from it. She poked two of her fingers inside, falling onto the bed as she done it, gaining momentum with each and every movement. She was on the verge of climaxing when the mobile phone on her bedside table rang.

"Fucking great!" Kate burst out with frustration. She removed her fingers from her folds to see who was calling. To her surprise, it was Sunday.

She hit the accept call button and laid down on the bed. "Hello." Kate answered, panting as she spoke.

"Hi, sorry to call so late." Sunday began on the other end. "I didn't wake you did I?"

Kate didn't want to admit to masturbating over the phone, so she thought of a quick lie. "To be honest, your pulled me out of a dark nightmare."

Sunday giggled and spoke again. "I guess having saved the world from a werewolf appocolypse really can take a toll on the old subconcious."

"Why are you calling so late?" Kate asked, still breathing heavily.

"Because… I need some help."


End file.
